La Folie des Yaoiste
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Et si dans Reborn, il y avait des fans de Yaoi ? Et si une de ces jeunes filles décidait d'interviewer les auteurs de fanfictions ? Et bien ça donnerait ça ! Terminée pour cause de plus d'idée mais bon cela n'interfère pas avec l'histoire xD Si vous voulez reprendre le concept merci de demander !
1. Interview 1

_**L**a Folie des Yaoistes_

_**D**isclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore ! Mais je sais qu'un jour quand j'aurais conquis le monde, je les aurais pour moi ! /SBAF/_

_**C**ouple : Aucune idée, ça change à chaque chapitre ! x)_

_**N**ote : Voilà ma petite idée du 1er de l'an 2012, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? * se prends une brique* Hey ! D'habitude c'est un parpaing ! * Se prends un parpaing* Tss… Personnage OOC ! ( En même temps on peut pas les faire normales en fans de Yaoi xD) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>nvité 1 _

La publicité venait de s'arrêter et l'écran de télévision affichait une scène. Une scène où il y avait une table au centre, une grande table entourée de chaises, et en fond, une immense télévision. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent et centrèrent la chaise principale du plateau…Puis venant de la gauche, arriva une jeune fille. Cette fille était de taille moyenne, une peau pâle qui brillait au contact de la lumière émise par les projecteurs, une coiffure étrange qui ressemblait à un fruit : un ananas plus exactement et portait un cache-œil sur son œil droit.

Elle s'installa sans un mot sur la chaise qui lui était destinée et fixa la caméra.

« Bonjour. »

Les personnes dans la salle, le public, ainsi que les gens de la scène se turent après avoir entendu la voix calme de cette fille. Elle afficha un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis Chrome Dokuro et je serais votre animatrice pour cette nouvelle émission. »

Le public applaudit. La jeune fille émet un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux…Après tout, elle travaillait et avait besoin de se calmer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être nerveuse.

Le générique de l'émission démarra pendant que la jeune fille rassemblait ses esprits. Chrome sortit une sorte de calepin de son sac et le déposa avec délicatesse sur la table.

« Est-ce que tous le monde est prêt ? »

Le public répondit un énorme « oui » retentissant dans la salle avec un écho vraiment fort… Chrome émit un autre petit rire et fixa une fois de plus la caméra tenue par Gianini le technicien.

« Je vais donc commencer notre émission _**L**__a Folie des Yaoistes _! Dont je crois que vous avez devinés le sujet, non ? »

L'écran derrière Chrome afficha « La folie de… » Ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'annoncer oralement qui serait la première invitée de cette émission ainsi que ce dont elles allaient parler en gros.

« Notre émission est basée sur les couples ainsi que les histoires que les Yaoistes préfèrent. Sur les dernières fanfics postée et pleins d'autres choses qui sont relatives au Yaoi. Je rappelle que les homophobes doivent s'abstenir de regarder cette émission, merci.

Maintenant nous allons accueillir Metempsychosis-chan ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement du public se fit entendre à l'énonciation du nom des invitées…Chrome se leva pour saluer les auteurs et fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Bonjour. Dit-elle pour saluer les auteurs qui lui répondirent, Nous allons en plus accueillir aujourd'hui notre jury Yaoi, Kyoko, Haru et Bianchi ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent et s'assirent sous les applaudissements ainsi que les cris du public. Elles saluèrent les personnes présentes avant d'attendre la suite de l'émission…Après tout, elle sentait que ça allait leur plaire !

« Bien, Del-chan, Machita, D'où provient votre pseudo ? Demanda Chrome en les fixant

_ En fait ça vient de « Mister Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview ». Dedans, Mukuro dit que son mot préféré c'est « métempsychose ». Et donc, on est devenues fans de ce mot. On voulait juste ça comme pseudo mais apparemment il était déjà utilisé... Donc on l'a pris en anglais...et c'était aussi déjà utilisé... Donc on a rajouté ''chan'' derrière, et voilà ! Oui, parce que « sama »ça aurait fait trop pompeux ! Dit une des jeunes filles en riant

_ Hahi ! Mais c'est une idée grandiose ! Annonça Haru

_ Je suis d'accord avec Haru. Déclara Chrome, Seconde question, comment avez-vous découvert le Yaoi ?

_ Moi, c'est par une amie, vers à peu près 13 ans. En fait, c'est à cause d'elle que j'adore les mangas, et pas le yaoi. Mais elle m'a fait remarquer une fois qu'il y avait un couple possible entre 2 mecs dans un des mangas et depuis...j'ai plongé dedans. Et je suis toujours en chute libre, Répondit Del-chan

_ Exactement comme moi ! Sourit Kyoko

_ Et Toi, Machita-chan ? Demanda Chrome

_ À 14 ans j'étais à fond dans Death Note, la combinaison d'une autre amie fan et d'internet m'a ouvert les yeux sur la beauté du Yaoi !

_ Bien, Qu'est-ce qui vous plait dans une relation comme celle-ci ? »

Le public n'avait pas fait de bruit jusqu'à maintenant, il était concentré sur les réponses que donnaient les deux jeunes filles à notre présentatrices.

« J'adore tous les genres de relations tordues et compliquées...et voir 2 mecs canons ensembles, quoi de meilleur pour la santé ? Cet avis n'engage que moi évidemment ! Rit Del-chan

_ Michita-chan a-t-elle quelque chose qui lui plait là-dedans ?

_ Mmh... difficile à dire... en fait je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de moi je suis une romantique fleur bleue gaga des amours rendus parfois impossible par le regard de la société ?

_ Oh que c'est beau ! Dit Bianchi en imaginant que son frère avait une relation interdite grâce aux paroles de la jeune fille »

Le public se mit à applaudir les deux jeunes filles pour montrer qu'il approuvait totalement leurs réponses et…peut-être pour rappeler qu'il était là ?

« Votre couple ce serait quoi dans Reborn, les filles ? Demanda Chrome tout en souriant calmement

_ C'est dur de choisir ! Je dirais égalité entre le 6918 et le 8059 avec le XS et le BF qui suivent de près... Dit Del-chan gênée

_ Hahi ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est dur de choi…

_ 8059 forever ! *o* puis le 6918, XS et BF ! Annonça Machita en coupant la parole à Haru

_ Voici un petit cadeau pour vous ! Rit Chrome »

L'écran derrière elle passa nombreuses photos des couples préférés des jeunes filles…Le public bavait littéralement sur leurs sièges.

« Attention derrière vos écrans à ne pas trop bavait ! Rigola Chrome »

Le calme reprit dans la salle et Dokuro put poursuivre son émission…Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arête avant d'avoir commencée, non ?

« Si vous étiez à la place d'un des bishonens de Reborn, avec qui entretiendriez-vous une relation ?

_ Cette question me mets devant un fameux dilemme : serais-je Hayato dont le caractère sanguin et le style punk me correspond ce qui fait qu'un beau sportif est à moi ou alors je suis Takeshi avec son rire qui peut porter sur les nerfs - le mien est horrible- et donc je possède une beauté métisse ? J'hésite, j'hésite... Rêva Machita

_ Et toi Del-chan ?

_ Avec Hibird ! Non ? Bon d'accord alors...J'adorerais Hibari pour le plaisir de le pousser à bout. Oui, je sais, je suis quelque peu suicidaire... »

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire de la réponse de Del-chan…Après tout c'était assez comique.

« Parlez-nous de vos personnages préférés.

_ Mon personnage préféré, c'est Mukuro ! Parce que quoi de mieux qu'un psychopathe aux yeux vairons ? -à nouveau, cet avis n'engage que moi !- Mais plus sérieusement, j'adore son rire, son look, son apparence, son caractère, tout en fait... Je l'ai adoré dés sa première apparition ! À cause de lui, je ne vois plus les ananas de la même manière...et je vais jusqu'à écrire « kufufufu » sur les boites d'ananas qui trainent dans le frigo...  
>_ Ah, j'avais fais pareil quand je l'ai rencontré ! Confia Kyoko<p>

_ Hahi ! Et toi Machita-chan ?

_ Masculin ou féminin ? Chez les garçons c'est Hayato pour son côté très groupie envers Tsuna et le fait qu'il ne s'accorde aucune valeur mais que ses amis vont lui en faire prendre conscience, je me retrouve chez lui. Chez les filles c'est Bianchi, je suis admirative de son côté pugnace envers Reborn XD le frère et la soeur... surement parce que la famille c'est important ! Ou parce que leur pulsions semblables à celles des yaoi fangirls kyatteuses me fait penser que j'ai une chance d'être amie avec eux et d'obtenir des infos croustillantes ^^  
>_ Je te remercie d'être une de mes fans ! Dit Bianchi en souriant<p>

_ Les filles, parlons fanfictions, Y a-t-il une fanfic qui vous aurez beaucoup émues ?

_ Et bien...vu que je lis en majorité des fanfics humoristiques, je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'il y en ait une qui m'ait ''émue''... Fait mourir de rire serait plus approprié. Mais je n'arrive pas à n'en citer qu'une, j'ai lu trop de fics dans ma vie ! Dit Del-chan

_ Définitivement « _Oblivious Letters _» de _HaraNoHana_ ! Cria, presque, Machita »

Le public, ainsi que Chrome, prirent en note la fanfic de HaraNoHana avant de reprendre les questions là où elles en étaient.

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez faire partager une fic qui vous auriez plu ?  
>_ Une fanfic que j'ai trouvée hilarante (et qui respectait quand même les caractères), c'est « <em><span>The switch <span>_». Bon, c'est en anglais, mais elle est excellente. En gros, c'est nos mafieux préférés qui échangent de corps... Essayez d'imaginer Takeshi dire ''Je vais vous mordre à mort.'' avec une tête de psychopathe ou Tsuna qui fait ''Kufufu'' d'un air bizarre, il y a de quoi rire ! En particulier Hibari qui fait ''HIII !'' en tombant dans les escaliers !

_ Ca a l'air marrant ! Dit Kyoko

_ Hahi ! J'irais lire !

_ Et toi Machita-chan ? demanda Chrome

_ Oulah, il y en a beaucoup trop ! Pour celles qui lisent bien l'anglais : « _The switch_ » qui est à mourir de rire, « _Forced Bonding_ » le 1er étant du 6918 et le 2e du 8059, en français c'est « _Varia vs Vampires_ » et «_ Varia vs loup-garous_ » parce que encore maintenant quand je les relis je me marre comme une idiote ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes notèrent les noms de ces quelques fanfictions avant de fixer Chrome, l'animatrice, et les deux auteurs.

« Bien, maintenant, Aimez-vous les couples étranges, improbables ?

_ J'aime les couples qui me semblent être évidents quand je lis un manga/regarde un anime ! Il est très possible que certains couples que je trouve évidents soient étranges ou improbables, mais c'est dur de le juger par moi-même ! Disons que j'aime des couples normaux qui font des choses étranges ou improbables ! Annonça Del-chan

_ Machita-chan ?

_ Oui, le temps d'une fanfiction c'est toujours amusant, du moment que l'on ne touche pas mes chéris 8059 !

_ Revenons, le temps d'une question, sur les fanfictions, D'où provient l'idée de votre fanfic « _Les aventures du Hibird voyageur_ » ?  
>_ J'avais entendu parler d'un concept sur le net qui était d'écrire des lettres avec une chute dans le P.S., j'en avais écrit quelques-unes quand je m'ennuyais et puis je les ai montrées à Machita.<br>_ J'ai dû sécher les cours pour les lire ! Comme j'ai adoré on a décidé d'en faire d'autre et de les publier. Hibird parce qu'il nous fallait quelque chose avec un fort impact ! Et qu'il est super chou ! Rajouta Machita »

Le public applaudit une fois de plus, montrant que l'explication leur avait vraiment plu…

« Si vous deviez donner le nom d'un auteur, qui donneriez-vous ? Demanda Chrome qui enchaînait les questions

_ _Nora Elsa_ parce que ses fanfics sont toujours pleines d'humour... Et que j'adore la débilité ! Mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué ! Dit Del-chan enthousiaste

_ ... si je colle les noms de plusieurs auteurs à la suite, ça compte pour un seul ? Rit Machita sans savoir quoi répondre

_ Hahi ! J'ai une question ! »

Chrome fixa la jeune fille tout en ouvrant son carnet, il fallait qu'elle rajoute cette question dans son carnet !

« Vas-y Haru-chan !

_ Merci Chrome-chan ! Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Kyoya et Dino pendant leur entrainement ? Demanda Haru tout en griffonnant sur sa feuille depuis le début de l'émission.

_ Ben...ils se sont entrainés évidemment ! Sûrement que Mukuro espionnait de loin d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il est très possessif et ne veut pas prêter SON Kyoya-chan ! - c'est pas moi qui ait dit ça, c'est Mukuro !- S'exclama Del-chan

_ Et toi qu'en penses-tu Machita-chan ? Demanda Kyoko

_ Rien de spécial à part de l'entrainement, par contre je suspecte le combat entre Mukuro et Hibari à Kokuyo Land d'être d'une toute autre nature que celle dont on veut nous faire croire, sinon pourquoi ne pas l'avoir montré ? »

Cette question demanda réflexion à toute la salle…Il était vrai que personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là en dehors des deux concernés.

« Hum…Bonne question, je penses qu'on leur demandera ! Dit Bianchi avec le sourire

_Passons à la suite, les filles. Lisez-vous des doujinshis ?

_ Oooohhh oui ! J'en ai très exactement 147, dont 45 de Reborn. Le reste sur des fandoms divers et variés...avec Durarara ! qui ressort. Que des doujinshis R-18 en plus...oui je sais, je suis perverse. Je n'ai même pas parlé de mes images et de mes mangas yaois...

_ Hahi !Je crois qu'on est toutes un peu perverses ! Et toi Machita-chan ?  
>_Absolument ! XD j'ai une énorme collection de 8059 dont mes préférés sont « <em><span>Casus belli<span>_ » parce que trop kawai, « _Ci sposiamo_ » parce que la fin me fait rire et « _How do you find the bath ?_ » parce que j'aime les salles de bain XD donc si vous en voulez, demandez moi ! ^^

_ Moi j'en veux ! S'exclamèrent les personnes présentes »

Puis d'un coup tout le monde se mit à rire, il fallait dire que cette réaction était celle qu'avait eut la majorité des personnes présentes…C'était donc assez amusant !

« Merci les filles ! Avez-vous un petit mot avant de partir ?

_ Le yaoi dominera le monde un jour ! Muahahahahaha ! Tremblez âmes innocentes ! Cria Del-chan

_ Merci d'avoir pensé à nous pour l'interview et dépêchez vous toutes d'aller signer la pétition qui obligera le responsable éditorial d'Amano-sensei à lui laisser éditer les passages R18 de KHR ! Rajouta Machita »

Les deux jeunes auteurs quittèrent la scène avec un petit sourire et Chrome fixa les trois jeunes filles qui avaient bien commentée. Elle bu un peu d'eau et refixa la caméra.

« Avant de terminer cette émission, comme je le ferais à chaque fin d'émission, je vais vous donner le nom d'une fic que j'ai lue…

_ Hahi ! Je me demande laquelle cela va être !

_ Moi aussi ! Ajouta Kyoko tandis que Bianchi approuvait en silence

_ Et c'est « _Assumer Ses Actions Ou Celles Des Autres…_ » de _Lascka_ !

_ Hahi ! Je l'aime bien celle-ci aussi !

_ Oui ! Approuva Kyoko

_ Au fait Chrome-chan, tu étais très à l'aise aujourd'hui…Dit Bianchi

_ A-ah ? E-et c'est mal ?

_ Non, je ne disais pas ça pour que tu sois gênée.

_ Hahi ! Chrome avait plein d'assurance ! Fit Haru avec un clin d'œil

_ Oh…C'es-est parce que je parle d'un sujet que j'aime bien ! Dit-elle en rougissant

_ Il serait peut-être temps de finir l'émission, non ? Dit Kyoko  
>_ Oui ! Dirent les trois autres filles<p>

_ Bien, On se retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine émission ! »

Le public applaudit une dernière fois avant que les filles sortent de scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent et plongé dans l'obscurité ce fut la caméra qui s'éteignit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong> suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ce chapitre qui est terminé ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Je remercie Del-chan et Machita qui ont bien voulus répondre aux questions de ce premier chapitre ! ) <em>

_Qui veut être le prochain auteur interviewé ? _

_Bisous et merci d'avoir lue ! ~ Une petite review avant de partir ? ;)_


	2. Interview 2

_**L**a Folie des Yaoistes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>isclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore ! Mais je sais qu'un jour quand j'aurais conquis le monde, je les aurais pour moi ! /SBAF/_

_**C**ouple : Aucune idée, ça change à chaque chapitre ! x)_

_**N**ote : Voilà ma petite idée du 1er de l'an 2012, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? * se prends une brique* Hey ! D'habitude c'est un parpaing ! * Se prends un parpaing* Tss… Personnage OOC ! ( En même temps on peut pas les faire normales en fans de Yaoi xD) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>nvité 2_

Le plateau était de suite éteint…Les objets, la table et tous les accessoires bien à leurs places. C'est alors que notre jeune présentatrice, Chrome, entra sur la scène. L'émission allait bientôt débutée alors il fallait bien qu'elle soit prête lorsque la lumière surviendrait, non ?

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise tandis qu'arrivaient Bianchi, Haru et Kyoko qui s'assirent elles aussi. Les lumières se mirent toutes à briller tandis qu'au même instant le générique se terminait.

« Bonjour chers amis ! dit Chrome avec un petit sourire »

Le public applaudit la jeune fille qui fit un sourire de plus. Elle fixa la caméra puis ses amies avant de fixer le public.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle émission de La Folie des Yaoistes ! »

Des cris de joies retentirent dans le public tandis que les applaudissements augmentaient… L'écran, derrière Chrome, afficha « La Folie de… » pour que la présentatrice puisse annoncer la nouvelle personne qui allait arriver pour se faire questionner.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir Sayuri-Ooo-baka ! »

Le public se mit à applaudir une nouvelle fois pour accueillir la jeune écrivain du jour sur scène … Elle s'assit au côté de la gardienne de la Brume.

« Bonjour Sayuri-san ! Dit Chrome »

Les autres filles saluèrent aussi l'invitée avant que le public cesse ses applaudissements…

« Bien, passons aux questions pour aujourd'hui. »

Des cris de joies retentirent dans la salle, et Chrome afficha un sourire de contentement..

« Alors, Sayuri-san, D'où vient ton pseudo ? Demanda la jeune femme

_ C'est une question intéressante ! En fait, je suis tombé sur un site un jour où tu pouvais connaître quel serait ton prénom en japonais et ça m'a donné Sayuri ! Depuis s'est resté... et pour "baka" c'est du au fait que j'aime bien dire ce mot xD

_ Je vois, ton pseudo est composé de ton prénom et de ton mot préféré ! C'est amusant quand même que le mot que tu apprécies dire est « baka » ! S'exclama Kyoko »

Les trois jeunes filles sourirent à l'invité pendant que Chrome cherchait sur ses fiches la prochaine question…C'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu de mal à s'ordonner notre gardienne de la brume…

« Bien, Comment as-tu découvert le Yaoi ? Demanda finalement Chrome

_ Un peu par hasard à vrai dire... je lisais quelque fics avec des couples hétéro et puis un jour j'ai été un peu curieuse ! maintenant je ne peux pas lire une fic qui n'est pas du yaoi ! Dit avec joie la jeune invité

_ Oh ! Comme moi, mais c'est magnifique ! Dit Bianchi avec les yeux pétillants

_ Passons de suite à la question suivante qui a un rapport, qu'est-ce qui t'attire là dedans ? demanda l'animatrice de l'émission

_ Les scènes de cul ? nan je déconne xD (ou pas...) non, en fait c'est surtout parce que je trouve ça vachement mignon *o* Répondit l'interrogée avec humour »

Tout le plateau se mit à rire devant cette réponse qui paraissait tellement vrai…surtout pour la plupart des personnes présentes ou du moins nos jeunes filles…

« Bien, passons dans la rubrique couple, on veut tout savoir ! Quel est ton couple préféré ?

_ Ouh là ! J'en ai pas qu'un seul ! Mais je pense avoir un coup de coeur pour le D18 ^^ après en 2ème position, ce serait 8059 !

_ Ah~ Mon petit Hayato a un succès fou pour être en couple avec ce bretteur~ Dit Bianchi avec enthousiasme »

Chrome lu la question suivant et émit un rire qui la fit se faire fixer de toutes les personnes présentes… La gardienne de la brume si mit subitement à rougir tout en essayant de reprendre son calme pour poser la question…

« Bien, Sayuri-san, Quelle fut ta réaction lorsque tu as appris que Spade était bel et bien hétéro ? _Euh, je sais pas... "Arrête de mitho ! avec une coupe de cheveux pareil ça se peut pas !" quelque chose comme ça... xD Non, franchement j'ai pas vraiment eu de réaction, je m'en moque un peu :P

_ Hahi ! Moi, franchement j'ai presque pleuré… Avec qui notre gardien du nuage de la première génération va bien pouvoir s'amuser ?

_ Mouh~Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Haru-chan ! S'exclama Kyoko

_ Les filles calmez-vous pour que je puisse poser la prochaine question !

_ D'accord ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles

_ Bien, Que penses-tu de la complicité entre Fran et Belphegor ?

_ Juste tordante. Fran c'est le genre de gars qui a l'air de tous le temps se faire chier et Belphegor est si égoïste et sadique... ça donne un duo explosif, je trouve ;) En tout cas ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre, tout en en ayant pas l'air ! C'est ça qui est bien !

_ Oui, c'est vrai que mon petit Fran s'entend bien avec ce psycopathe…Bref, revenons à mes petites questions mais avant ça une petite page de publicité offerte par Reborn-sama ! »

L'écran devint subitement noir et une écriture géante apparue : REJOINEZ LA FAMILIA VONGOLA ! Puis les images du plateau réapparurent.

« Oh ~ Mon Reborn d'amour a le sens des PUB~

_ Hahi ! C'est quoi cette PUB de trente secondes ?

_ Hum…Question suivante, Si tu étais un Bishonen de Reborn, aimerais-tu être en couple avec Kyoya ou Mukuro ? Fit Chrome en les ignorants totalement

_ Choisir entre un mec qui mord les gens à mort et un mec vicieux ? C'est pas possible. Je pense, aucun des deux ! Ils seraient trop difficiles à vivre ! xD Mais si je devais vraiment répondre à cette question, je pencherais pour Kyoya.

_ Pauvre Mukuro-sama, il est souvent rejeté…Oh..Je n'ai pas dis ça à voix haute ? S'exclama Chrome en rougissant

_ Si. Dirent les autres filles au même instant

_ Désolée…Heu…Passons à la prochaine question ?

_ Bah vas-y Chrome-chan, c'est toi qui doit la poser ! Annonça Kyoko

_ O-oui… Quelle fanfiction t'as le plus choquée ?

_Oh mon dieu. je ne me souviens pas du tout ! mmh... peut être une fic rating M, un peu perverse qui m'a pas mal choquée oui ! C'était vraiment dégueulasse en fait... mais après pour me souvenir du nom de la fic...

_ Hahi ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas les rating M où c'est trop…

_ On a compris Haru-chan. »

Kyoko et Haru se sourirent… Bianchi, pendant ce temps, continuait à dire toutes les qualités de son Reborn tandis que Chrome soupirait avant de se dire qu'il fallait sûrement terminer cette émission avant de craquer…

« Question suivante, Laquelle t'as le plus émue ?

_ Je suis jamais émue ! (je suis une sans coeur) je plaisante bien sur. xD Plus sérieusement, je dirais : Sweet, Sweet Lullaby de rachel-chanx3 ! C'est une magnifique fic en anglais et évidemment c'est un D18 :3  
>_ Oh ! Si elle t'a émue, c'est qu'elle devait être magnifique ! Dit Kyoko<p>

_ Hahi ! Je la note comme ça j'irais lire plus tard !

_ Moi aussi mais en attendant, je vais passer à la question suivante… Si tu devais nous donner une seule fanfiction, laquelle serait-ce ?

_ Aucune idée ! :P

_ Ah…C'est rare ce genre de réponses ! Dit Bianchi, sortant de son délire

_ Oui très rare…Mais bon, ne nous attardons pas là. Un auteur que tu aimes particulièrement ?

_ Moi ! Mouahahah (okai je sors), je réponds sérieusement, l'auteur que je préfère est : Nami-la-folle ! Par contre elle n'écrit pas sur Reborn :)

_ Ah ? J'irais voir ce qu'elle fait ! dit Kyoko

_ Je pense qu'elle doit faire de bonnes fanfics pour que l'apprécie ! Rajouta Haru

_ Je vais donc noter son nom…

_ Bien passons à la prochaine question… Si dans les chapitres suivants de Reborn, tu apprenais que Xanxus a cédé à des avances de la part de Lévi, comment tu réagis ? Demanda la jeune fille en affichant une moue de dégoût »

Le public émit des protestations…Cette question était vraiment…vraiment dégoûtante ! Imaginez ne serait-ce qu'un instant Lévi avec Xanxus en couple…Non, en fait c'est trop dégelasse alors ne le faites surtout pas…Trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je me dirais qu'il a pas eu sa bouteille de bourbon quotidienne ! Je pense qu'un Xanxus qui n'est pas imbibé d'alcool n'a pas les idées claires xD Ou je dirais seulement Heurk. Répondit Sayuri

_ Je pense aussi. Dit Bianchi le teint verdâtre

_ Hum…Essayons d'oublier cette question bizarre et concentrons-nous sur les autres… Il y a un vrai phénomène avec les couples autour de Tsuna, que penses-tu de ces couples ?

_Je pense que Tsuna c'est un peu le "Uke" idéal, donc c'est logique qu'on le foute avec n'importe qui !

_ Boss a vraiment du succès en Uke…Soupira Chrome

_ Hahi ! C'est mon Tsuna !

_ Haru-chan, Tsuna-san appartient à tout le monde… Dit Kyoko

_ Herm…Changeons complètement de sujet…Parlons de…Des doujinshis ! Si on te demandais le titre d'un doujinshi, lequel tu nous présenterais ? Demanda Chrome avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux

_ Natsuroku! Un mix de D18 et de 8059 ! perfect. :D

_ Je pense que je rechercherais sur google* ! Dit Bianchi

_ Moi aussi ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres. »

Chrome se contenta d'écrire le titre quelque part sur ses feuilles pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier et de pouvoir regarder plus tard ce doujinshi qui avait l'air d'être extraordinaire si on en croyait le ton de la voix de notre invitée.

« Passons à la dernière question ! »

Le public ne fit plus un bruit…Il y avait un silence assez gênant qui venait de s'installer sur le plateau. On attendait plus que Chrome annonce cette question. La dernière question pour notre invitée du jour.

« Si on te demandais une de tes fanfictions, laquelle nous ferais-tu partager ?

_ Une histoire de face et de book ! Juste parce que ça me ressemble! J'aime bien écrire des fics humoristiques et celle ci est complètement déjantée et JE suis complètement déjantée ! xD

_ Hahi ! C'est vrai que j'adore cette histoire !

_ Moi aussi ! S'exclama Kyoko

_ Calmons-nous, Sayuri-san, un petit mot pour la fin ?

_ C'était long de répondre à tout ça, t'auras pas pu faire plus court ? Tss... (et sérieusement ça donne ?) Que la force du Yaoiste soit avec toi ;) »

Les filles saluèrent chaleureusement ( Ayumi : Oui je connais ce mot !) Sayuri qui finit par quitter le plateau puisque l'émission allait bientôt se terminer…

« Hahi ! Chrome, ce n'est pas le moment où tu es censée nous donner le titre d'une fanfiction ?  
>_ Je crois aussi ! Alors Chrome-chan c'est quoi cette fois ?<p>

_ Et bien pour rester dans les couples où est présent Hayato-san…

_ Ah~ Je savais bien que mon frère était apprécié !

_ Oui, donc je disais pour rester dans les couples où Hayato est présent, j'ai décidée de choisir une fanfiction avec le couple Hayato-Tsuna !

_ Hahi ! Et c'est quoi son titre ?

_ « _**La fin justifie les moyens **_» en version yaoi, oui parce qu'il existe avec Tsuna-san en femme, de _Orihara Shizu-chan_ !

_ J'irais donc la lire moi ~ Dit Bianchi

_ Bref, dans le prochain chapitre l'invitée sera qui ? Demanda Kyoko

_ Ce sera Ann 'O Neem, ensuite Manion-chan et après Destination darkness ! Dit Chrome tout en regardant ses fiches

_ En attendant on vous souhaite une Bonne Saint Valentin et à bientôt ! Dirent-elles »

Le public applaudit une dernière fois avant que les filles sortent de scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent et plongé dans l'obscurité ce fut la caméra qui s'éteignit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong> suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ce chapitre qui est terminé ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Je remercie Sayuri qui a bien voulue se faire interviewer ! <em>

_Je vous remercie aussi pour vos gentilles reviews dont je ne me souviens pas si j'ai répondue donc si je ne l'ai pas fait désolée ! ^^'_

_Bref si vous avez des questions pour les futurs invités et/ou que vous voulez faire partis des prochains invités n'hésitez pas !_

_Bisous et merci d'avoir lue ! ~ Une petite review avant de partir ? ;)_


	3. Interview 3

_**L**a Folie des Yaoistes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>isclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore ! Mais je sais qu'un jour quand j'aurais conquis le monde, je les aurais pour moi ! /SBAF/_

_**C**ouple : Aucune idée, ça change à chaque chapitre ! x)_

_**N**ote : Voilà ma petite idée du 1er de l'an 2012, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? * se prends une brique* Hey ! D'habitude c'est un parpaing ! * Se prends un parpaing* Tss… Personnage OOC ! ( En même temps on peut pas les faire normales en fans de Yaoi xD)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>nvité 3_

* * *

><p>La publicité venait de s'arrêter et l'écran de télévision affichait une scène. Une scène où il y avait une table au centre, une grande table entourée de chaises, et en fond, une immense télévision. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent et centrèrent la chaise principale du plateau…Puis venant de la gauche, arriva une jeune fille. Cette fille était de taille moyenne, une peau pâle qui brillait au contact de la lumière émise par les projecteurs, une coiffure étrange qui ressemblait à un fruit : un ananas plus exactement et portait un cache-œil sur son œil droit.<p>

Elle s'installa sans un mot sur la chaise qui lui était destinée et fixa la caméra. Chrome stressait vraiment beaucoup pour cette troisième interview. Heureusement, Bianchi, Kyoko et Haru entrèrent sur le plateau quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui soulagea grandement notre gardienne de la Brume.

« Bien le Bonjour, nous allons commencer l'émission. »

L'écran derrière la jeune fille venait d'afficher « La Folie des Yaoistes » en grand. Chrome prit ses feuilles dans les mains à la recherche du nom de l'invitée…Elle avait le traque puisqu'après tout ce n'était que sa troisième apparition télévisée.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir Ann'O Neem ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle…On attendait avec impatience de savoir les réponses aux questions de l'invitée en question. Après tout, recevoir l'invitée et les réponses aux questions étaient quelque chose qu'on appréciait ici…En même temps, c'est le but de cette émission !

La jeune fille qui était l'invitée venait d'entrer dans la salle, Chrome l'invita à prendre place sur une chaise avant de sourire.

« Bonjour Ann-san.

_ Bonjour les filles. Dit l'invitée d'aujourd'hui

_ On va donc commencer l'émission avec cette première question, d'où provient ton pseudo ? On aimerait vraiment savoir.

_Dois-je vraiment y répondre ? Parce que c'est stupide, vraiment ^^'  
>Disons que tout s'est fait le jour où j'ai expliqué pendant dix longues minutes la définition du mot pseudonyme et que l'autre personne l'a résumé en une phrase « en fait, c'est pour être anonyme. » Quelques jours après, je voulais m'inscrire sur fanfiction et j'ai choisi le mot anonyme. Mais comme il avait déjà été utilisé et que j'aurais alors du employer un pseudo avec des chiffres (je n'ai aucune mémoire des chiffres...) J'ai choisi de le changer un peu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ann O'Neem est née ! XD<p>

_ Wouah ! Exactement comme moi pour la mémoire ! Dit Kyoko

_ Hahi ! Ce n'est pas une grande qualité Kyoko-chan !

_ Mais…

_ Les filles calmez-vous ! Dit Bianchi

_ Me-merci Bianchi-san. Seconde question, Comment as-tu étais pervertis par le Yaoi ?

_ Par erreur. J'ai cliqué sur une fic yaoi sans le savoir et je me suis retrouvée plongée dedans. J'étais si jeune et innocente...

_ Je pense qu'on a presque toutes étaient dans ce cas-là ! Dit philosophiquement Bianchi

_ Hum…Peut être. Enrichie Kyoko

_ Bien, Troisième question, C'est quoi qui te plais dans ce genre de relation ? La passion ? Le danger ? L'interdis ?

_ Oulà... C'est difficile à dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne pourrait pas me plaire ? Deux beaux garçons (voir même plus), de l'action et le léger sentiment d'interdit... Ah, que demander de plus ? *µ*

_ Hahi ! Bonne question !

_ Je n'ai pas la réponse…

_ Et bien pendant que vous réfléchissez les filles, je passe à la question suivante. Dans Reborn, ton couple favori, ce serait quoi ?

_ 1827 ! Depuis le premier épisode de Reborn, je l'ai su ! (Même si j'ai également un petit penchant vers le 0027, ils sont tellement choux ensembles ^^)

_ C'est vrai que Tsuna-Kun est mignon en couple avec Enma-san ! Dit Kyoko

_ Hahi !

_ Mah calmez-vous… Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

_ 1827 ! Depuis le premier épisode de Reborn, je l'ai su ! (Même si j'ai également un petit penchant vers le 0027, ils sont tellement choux ensembles ^^)

_ Hahi ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça !

_ Moi non plus ! S'exclama Bianchi

_ Hum… »

Chrome nota l'information sur un petit bout de papier… Il fallait qu'elle est cette image coute que coute ! Il fallait qu'elle l'ai !

« Bien passons à la suite, Un personnage dans Reborn veut sortir avec toi, lequel serait-ce ? Et Pourquoi ?

_ Euh... Joker ? Je ne peux pas choisir, il y a trop de beaux gosses à mon goût ^^''

_ Hahi, c'est vrai qu'il y a trop de beaux garçons ! Dit Haru avec des étoiles dans les yeux

_ Haru-chan !

_ Les filles, j'aimerais pouvoir faire cette émission !

_ Désolée ! Dirent-elles en cœur

_ Pas grave… Question suivante, Quelles sortes de fanfictions tu préfères ?

_ TOUTES ! Je lis tout et rien. Même si je déteste plus que tout les poésies. Je n'y peux rien, c'est un traumatisme de mes cours de français...  
>Que ce soit du fluff ou de l'angst, je le lirais ! ;)<p>

_ Hahi, c'est pourtant mignon une poésie !

_ Les gens ont tous des goûts différents. Dit Haru

_ Hum, Si tu devais nous faire partager une de tes fics, ce serait laquelle ? Continua Chrome

_ Alors là... J'ai écrit beaucoup trop de fics et je n'arrive pas à choisir laquelle est la meilleure. Peut-être « Bubulle à votre service ». Une pure crackfic avec une fin bidon que j'aie écrite il y a longtemps mais je l'aime beaucoup.

_ Je ne la connais pas celle-ci ! Dit Kyoko

_ Hahi, notons là ! »

Chrome acquiesça à ce que disaient les deux autres filles et nota à la suite le titre de la fanfiction qu'elle irait sûrement lire plus tard.

« On te demande de faire connaître un auteur, lequel serait-ce ?

_ Alors~ Si c'était dans le fandom de Reborn, Sednareinedeseaux, j'adore son écriture. Ou sinon, l'auteur que je vénérerais jusqu'au bout restera Umbre77, même si elle n'écrit que des fics Harry Potter.

_ J'adore Sednareinedeseaux. Dit Bianchi

_ Moi aussi, enfin, Y a-t-il une fanfic qui t'a choquée ?

_ Non, généralement, c'est moi qui choque ;) Répondit l'invitée

_ Tu ne m'as jamais choquée. Dit Bianchi

_ Question suivante, Si on te défiait d'écrire une fanfic sur un couple improbable, lequel choisirais-tu ?

_ Ben, figure-toi que ça m'est déjà arrivé. J'ai ainsi écrit un OS avec des drabbles sur le couple de Bel et Basil. À vrai dire, je veux bien écrire n'importe quel couple du moment qu'il ne contient pas Levi...

_ Beurk…Couple avec Levi ! Dit Kyoko avec une moue de dégoût approuvée par tout le plateau

_ Passons, Parle nous un peu de ton personnage préféré…

_ Fon ! Je l'adore et ce, depuis sa première apparition XD Il est tellement mimi avec ses grands yeux et son doux sourire et depuis le début de l'arc des Arcobaleno... *µ*

_ Hahi, c'est vrai que Fon-chan est trop choupi ! J'ai envie de lui faire que des câlins.

_ Hum, passons à la suite avant que ça dégénère, Si tout d'un coup tu te retrouvais dans Reborn, quel est la première chose que tu ferais ?

_ Manger une glace avec Byakuran sans doute. Puis, délirer avec lui sur des plans de conquête des mondes parallèles. »

Tout le plateau la regarda choqués, après tout Byakuran était un méchant gentil…Mais bon dans un monde il avait quand même tué nombreuses personnes !

Chrome se racla la gorge et décida de continuer l'émission.

« Que penses-tu de Dino ? Avec qui tu le mettrais en couple ?

_ Il est génial ! Je le veux comme grand frère ou professeur d'anglais. Quoique, s'il était mon professeur, je raterais mon année juste pour rester dans sa classe... Pour les couples, va savoir pourquoi, je ne suis pas fan du D18 et je n'arrive pas à le voir avec quelqu'un. Peut-être avec Squalo quand ils étaient adolescents, mais c'est tout.

_ De toute façon il est trop occupé pour avoir ce genre de relations. Quel personnage kidnapperais-tu ?

_ Heu... Tsuna ? Comme ça, il y aurait le reste qui viendrait à sa rescousse.

_ Bonne idée ! Dit Bianchi, contente de l'idée, elle pourrait avoir son Reborn

_ Un mot pour la fin ?

_ Les reviews sont vivement encouragées et appréciées ! »

Les filles remercièrent l'invitée qui partie en coulisse, l'interview était terminée. Il ne manquait plus que la fanfiction de l'émission et elle sera terminée.

« Dis Chrome-chan, Qui vient la prochaine fois ? Demanda Kyoko

_ Et bien, Manion-chan, Destination darkness, ensuite Timira et pour finir XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX ( Ayumi : si j'oublie quelqu'un merci de me le dire.) Dit Chrome

_ Hahi ! Que de monde !

_oui. Dit Bianchi.

_ Bref, Chrome-chan. Qu'est ce que sera la fanfiction cette fois ?

_ J'ai longuement hésitée et j'en suis venue à la conclusion d'en mette deux qui m'on bien plus en ce moment !

_ Les quelles ? Demanda le scorpion venimeux

_ « _**Enfance**_ » de Aka et Zephy et « _**Jeune fille en Fleur**_ » de Timira… « _**Jeune fille en Fleur**_ » est un Yuri que j'ai bien aimée mais…mais il n'a pas beaucoup de reviews donc si vous avez le temps lisez-là et mettez en une petite ! Puis mettez-en à Aka et Zephy aussi !

_ En attendant, Bonne journée à toutes ! Dirent les filles »

Le public applaudit une dernière fois avant que les filles sortent de scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent et plongé dans l'obscurité ce fut la caméra qui s'éteignit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong> suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à Ann'O Neem qui a jouée le jeu et répondue à toutes les questions. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^^<em>

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Interview 4

_**L**__a Folie des Yaoistes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>__isclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore ! Mais je sais qu'un jour quand j'aurais conquis le monde, je les aurais pour moi ! /SBAF/_

_**C**__ouple : Aucune idée, ça change à chaque chapitre ! x)_

_**N**__ote : Voilà ma petite idée du 1er de l'an 2012, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? * se prends une brique* Hey ! D'habitude c'est un parpaing ! * Se prend un parpaing* Tss… Personnage OOC ! ( En même temps on peut pas les faire normales en fans de Yaoi xD)_

* * *

><p>Invitée 4<p>

* * *

><p>La publicité fut bientôt finie, mais Chrome venait d'arriver sur le plateau. Elle s'était installée, plus stressée que jamais et regardait ses feuilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cette émission mais…mais qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver ? Personne. Elle souffla. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis elle attendit que Bianchi, Kyoko et Haru viennent s'asseoir vers elle. Cela la rassurait un peu…Pas beaucoup mais un minimum quand même.<p>

Bientôt, le générique de l'émission débuta et les spectateurs se firent plus silencieux…Attendant sans aucuns doutes l'invitée du jour pour voir ses réponses aux questions que Chrome allait poser.

«Bonjour chers spectateurs…commença Chrome »

On voyait qu'elle était un peu tendue mais les spectateurs ne disaient plus rien, attendant sans doute la suite. La jeune fille prit ces feuilles en mains et fixa ses amies qui venaient de s'installer près d'elle.

« Bonjour à vous aussi les filles. »

La jeune fille avait une voix incroyablement douce, elle fit un grand sourire resplendissant et se mit en face de la caméra.

« Chers amis, aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir une nouvelle invitée…

_ Hahi ! Je me demande qui ça peut être !

_ Il s'agit de Manion-chan…Dit Chrome

_ Oh, et on a quoi comme informations sur elle ? Demanda Kyoko »

Bianchi, qui n'avait pas encore parlée, sortit un carnet de couleur pourpre pour pouvoir répondre à la question de Kyoko…Oui, dans ce carnet, il y avait d'écrit un certain nombres choses dont on ne va pas vous le révéler.

« Inscrite en 2010, elle est l'auteur de 24 fanfictions sur Reborn, Bleach, Kuroshitsuji et eyeshield 21.

_ Hahi ! Et donc on va la recevoir ?  
>_ Oui. »<p>

La musique d'entrée des personnes interviewées se mit à retentir dans la salle pour faire remarquer l'entrée de l'auteur.

Manion s'installa donc souplement sur une des chaises en face des jeunes filles, prête à répondre aux questions des gens.

« Bonjour Manion-chan ! Dit Chrome en même temps que ses amies

_ Ah, bonjour les filles. »

La jeune fille paraissait calme face aux caméras dissimulées un peu partout dans la pièce…Chrome prit sa première fiche en main et chercha les questions du jour… Lorsqu'elle les retrouva, la jeune fille laissa passer un soupir de soulagement tout en fixant leur invitée.

« Donc, je propose qu'on passe à la première question… Comme à chaque invité qui vient ici, on aimerait savoir d'où provient ton pseudo. Dit doucement Chrome

_ Alors, mon pseudo vient de la première histoire que je n'ai jamais publiée. L'héroïne s'appelait Manion, j'ai alors rajouté le chan pour rendre ça plus intéressant de mon point de vue~ Répondit tranquillement l'invitée du plateau

_ Hahi ! J'aimerais bien voir comment se présente ta première histoire !

_ Haru-chan, si elle ne l'a pas postée c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la lise ! S'exclama Kyoko

_ Hum, calmez-vous les filles ! Dit Bianchi

_ M-merci Bianchi…Je vais donc poser la prochaine question. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, laissant la présentatrice poser ses questions tranquillement…Puisqu'après tout, tout le monde voulait savoir les réponses que données à chaque fois les invités à ses questions.

« Nous aimerions savoir comment ton esprit résumerait le mot YAOI…

_ Hahi, c'est une bonne question !

_ Oh oui ! Laissons Manion-chan répondre alors !

_ Ah le yaoi... J'aurais tendance à dire Kyôya et Mukuro mais pour faire simple je dirais juste deux beaux gosses en couple~ J'aime tout simplifier. »

Kyoya et Mukuro, n'est-ce pas ? L'écran derrière Chrome s'alluma et fit passer des photos de ce couple dont ces deux protagonistes formaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Le public, heureux d'avoir de magnifiques photos, se mit à applaudir et la présentatrice du attendre la fin de ces applaudissements pour pouvoir reposer.

« Quel est ton couple préféré dans tous les mangas que tu connais ?

_ Je ne réfléchis même pas pour répondre, c'est le 1869. Sinon, je fais plein de couples bizarres, je dirais que j'apprécie le Toshiro (Bleach)xRiku(Eyeshield21).

_ Hahi, c'est bizarre le Toshiro & Riku comme couple !

_ C'est vrai ! Confirma Kyoko

_ Je vois, dans ce cas, dans Reborn quels sont vos couples préférés ?

_ Le couple number one est le 1869 car pour moi, c'est Kyôya qui domine. Sinon j'aime bien le 1880, 6980 et un couple explosif c'est le Xanxus-Hayato. J'aime bien les choses bizarres x)

_ On avait remarqué. Ria Kyoko »

Le public se mit à rire et Chrome se mit à attendre à nouveau…Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais tout le monde était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Enfin, le calme se fit dans la pièce et la jeune fille pu continuer son interview.

« Si tu devais écrire en collaboration avec un auteur, lequel serait-ce ?

_ Alors ça, je dirais avec Ayumi Watari mais en fait, je suis surtout un démon solitaire. (Note d'Ayumi : Oh, c'est gentil ! *0*)

_ Hahi ! On aimerait aussi savoir quel auteur tu nous présenterais maintenant !

_ C'est vrai. Dit Bianchi qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début

_ J'hésite entre deux auteurs mais je vais vous présenter celui que j'ai connu en premier. Il s'agit de FayVerte, j'adore son style d'écriture…Répondit Manion »

Les quatre jeunes filles écrivent le nom sur leurs calepins respectifs pour pouvoir savoir les informations sur cette auteur plus tard.

« Bien maintenant, on aimerait savoir comment tu es tombée dans le monde du Yaoi…

_ Un jour je m'ennuyais et je cherchais des fanfictions bleach Je suis alors tombée sur le site de jijisub et je suis rentrée dans le monde du yaoi... J'étais jeune et innocente à cette époque.

_ Hahi, ce n'est pas possible que tu es été innocente…

_ Haru-chan, ne dit pas ça !

_ Calmez-vous les filles, alors, présente nous ta fanfiction préférée…

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit de "Qui est l'heureux élu" de FayVerte. Tout d'abord c'est un bon 6918 qui commence pour une histoire de fedora abimé lors d'un combat. Tout est vraiment bien et tout se suit comme il le faut. Dans un tout autre registre, j'apprécie aussi "Dis-moi Hibari". »

L'écran, derrière elles, afficha les deux noms des fanfictions pour que le public puisse les notés s'il en avait envie.

« Hahi, c'est quoi la prochaine question ?

_ Haru-chan, laisse Chrome-chan respirer. Dit Kyoko

_ Heu…Partage-nous une de tes fanfictions…

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que ma préférée reste quand même "Mukuro à Namimori" donc je vous conseille de la lire si vous avez un peu de temps libre.

_ Je vais donc la noter. Dit Bianchi

_ Hahi, moi aussi !

_ Et donc, depuis quand tu écris ? Demanda Chrome

_ J'écris maintenant depuis presque quatre ans mais je me souviens avoir essayé vers l'âge de dix ans, donc il y a huit ans...

_ Et bien, ça fait longtemps alors ! S'exclama Bianchi »

Tout le monde, même le public, acquiesça aux paroles de la jeune fille…

« Une question plus Yaoiste cette fois, peux-tu expliquer en quoi Mukuro ferait un bon uke et/ou un bon seme ?

_ Hm je dirais qu'il fait un bon uke UNIQUEMENT avec Kyôya car j'ai l'impression qu'il a moins de caractère que lui... Sinon je le vois bien en seme avec les autres car ses petites manipulations arrivent toujours à terme et que les autres ne sont pas si dominants. C'est juste une petite impression que j'ai~ Répondit la jeune fille

_ Hahi, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

L'explication de la jeune fille sembla plaire au public puisque celui-ci semblait assez content de cette réponse. Chrome regarda ses fiches, il ne restait pas beaucoup de questions donc l'émission allait bientôt ce terminer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Maintenant, de ton avis, avec qui Spanner irait bien en couple ?

_ Rho, pourquoi me poser une question piège? Je ne vois pas avec qui Spanner pourrait être en couple mis à part sa main droite ou encore un chobit. Il est bien trop dans ses ordinateurs pour rencontrer quelqu'un XD »

Cette réponse fit rire tout le monde, sauf peut-être deux ou trois personnes qui serait dans le même cas que Spanner…Mais bon dans l'ensemble, le plateau était bercé par des rires clairs et sincères.

« Enfin, avant que cette émission se termine, tu voudrais nous dire un mot pour la fin ?

_ Hahi, c'est déjà la fin ?

_ Et oui, Haru-chan ! Dit Kyoko

_ Je veux une tarte aux pommes avec du chocolat chaud. Plus sérieusement, allez lire toutes les fics que vous voulez et bons exams pour les jeunes étudiants~ Répondit Manion-chan avant de se lever pour partir »

Les quatre jeunes filles la saluèrent chaleureusement en la regardant rejoindre les coulisses…Ah, vous aimeriez bien voir ce qu'il y a dans ses coulisses n'est-ce pas ? Et bien on verra ça plus tard…ou pas !

« Dis Chrome, qui sera là les prochaines fois ? Demanda Bianchi

_ Hum, je crois qu'il y aura Destination darkness, ensuite Timira, puis XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX et pour finir inukag9 !* Répondit Chrome

_ Hahi ! Il y a toujours autant de monde !

_ Dis Chrome-chan, quelle est la fanfiction que tu vas nous présenter aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kyoko

_ Hum, je pensais vous parler de « A cause d'un retard » de Reboyama…

_ Ah, c'est quel couple ? Demanda Bianchi

_ Hahi, oui, on veut savoir nous !

_ C'est du 1827…Un pur 1827. C'est une fanfiction terminée donc vous pouvez vous amuser à la lire, et la relire. Puis surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review ! Cela lui fera extrêmement plaisir…

_ Hahi, c'est déjà la fin… ?

_ Et oui, mais on revient bientôt ! »

Les filles saluèrent tranquillement les autres, en attendant que le plateau soit plongé dans le noir complet.

* * *

><p>* Si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un, merci de me le signaler !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bon ben voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre…Mais bon, j'avais mon ordi qui avait planté donc j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vous faire patienter…Et je m'en excuse. <em>

_Enfin, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! De plus, je vous souhaite une bonne fête des mères ~ _

_Reviews ?_


	5. Interview 5

_**L**__a Folie des Yaoistes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>__isclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore ! Mais je sais qu'un jour quand j'aurais conquis le monde, je les aurais pour moi ! /SBAF/_

_**C**__ouple : Aucune idée, ça change à chaque chapitre ! x)_

_**N**__ote : Voilà ma petite idée du 1er de l'an 2012, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? * se prends une brique* Hey ! D'habitude c'est un parpaing ! * Se prend un parpaing* Tss… Personnage OOC ! ( En même temps on peut pas les faire normales en fans de Yaoi xD)_

* * *

><p>Invitée 5<p>

* * *

><p>Chrome était un peu stressé, depuis le temps que l'émission n'était pas passée, les spectateurs ne devaient pas être très content d'avoir attendu autant de temps. Elle soupira, se plaça sous les lumières des projecteurs et attendit que le générique de début se termine. Haru, Kyoko et Bianchi venaient de s'installer en faisant un petit sourire encourageant à la jeune gardienne de la brume.<p>

« B-Bonjour… »

La voix de Chrome n'était pas vraiment une voix assurée. Elle avait peur de se faire huée ou peut être qu'on lui balance des choses ? Elle s'installa sur la chaise principale avant de fixer la caméra de ses petits yeux.

« Je…Je suis désolée du retard pris sur l'émission mais…mais nous avons eu un léger contretemps avec…le boss.

_ Hahi ! Toutes nos plates excuses ! »

La jeune illusionniste soupira pour se calmer pendant que les spectateurs la regardaient avec attention, attendant sans doute qu'elle annonce la prochaine invitée. Après tout, le but de l'émission était l'interview d'une yaoiste non ?

« Aujourd'hui…Nous allons accueillir Destination Darkness ! »

Le public se mit à applaudir en attendant que la jeune fille arrive sur le plateau. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises prés de Chrome et la fixa avant de la saluer.

« Bien, si on commençait ?

_ Pas de problème. Répondit l'invitée

_ Alors première question, D'où provient ton pseudo ? »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait répondre, c'était quelque chose de tellement simple à répondre.

« J'ai choisi mon pseudo avec l'aide de Sweety Nightmare, qui écrit sur One Piece, il vient d'une chanson du (merveilleux) groupe The Rasmus ! Et puis il correspond au thème de pas mal de mes histoires ! Dit-elle en se mettant à rire

_ Hahi ! Il faudra aller cette auteure ! »

Chrome hocha la tête avant d'écrire le nom de l'auteure pour s'en souvenir. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle aille voire de nouveaux auteurs ! La gardienne de la brume fit un sourire et chercha la seconde question sur sa feuille.

« Alors…Heu…Comment tu as découvert le Yaoi ?

_ Le yaoi...bonne question, je ne m'en souviens plus du tout...

_ Ah…Et donc, depuis combien de temps tu l'as découvert ?

_ C'était il y a quatre ans je crois. Dit-elle contente

_ Oh, cela fait pas mal de temps que tu l'as découvert ! Dit Kyoko

_Passons donc à la prochaine question…Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans ces histoires ?

_ Ce qui m'attire dedans...je ne sais pas non plus ! Je pense que c'est parce que les relations hétérosexuelles m'ennuies...elles sont toujours pareilles… Et puis c'est sex' n'empêche ! »

La plus part des personnes se mirent à applaudir, bien d'accord avec la réponse de la jeune écrivaine. Chrome regarda la jeune fille pour voir si elle était apte à continuer à répondre aux questions.

« Si on passait à la question quatre ?

_ Hahi ! Totalement d'accord !

_ Alors…Quel est ton personnage préféré dans n'importe quel manga ? Et dans Reborn ?

_ Mon personnage préféré... j'hésite entre une centaine de personnages ! Je vais dire Law et Ace dans le manga One Piece, dans Reborn, la varia ! J'adore toute la varia, et Squalo plus particulièrement~~

_ Hahi ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Squalo-san !

_ Calmez-vous les filles ! Dit Bianchi

_ M-merci Bianchi…Passons à la question suivante… »

Les spectateurs s'arrêtèrent de parler de la réponse de l'invitée pour écouter la question qu'allait poser la douce gardienne de la brume. La jeune fille regarda son invitée.

« Si tu avais la possibilité de mettre Lussuria en couple avec un personnage, lequel serait-ce ?

_Lussuria...Là tout de suite je dirais Fran, c'est pas mal je trouve ! Enfin c'est une question piège ça...

_ C'est vrai que c'était une question piège ! Dit Kyoko

_ Hahi, j'imagine mal Lussuria-san en couple. »

Les personnes du public semblèrent totalement d'accord avec l'affirmation de la jeune femme et Chrome se dit qu'il fallait sans doute continuer les questions comme s'il n'y avait rien n'eut.

« Si tu étais un bishonen de Reborn, avec qui serais-tu en couple ? Et pourquoi ?

_ C'est une bonne question ça ! Dit Kyoko enthousiaste d'entendre la réponse

_ Huuum… je dirais que je serais avec Xanxus, il est vraiment beau...et tout à fait mon style ! »

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à baver dans le public puisque après tout beaucoup aimait Xanxus ! Chrome essayait justement d'éviter ce genre de chose, elle voulait l'attention de ses téléspectateurs pour être sûre de ne pas les perdre.

« Passons à la prochaine question, Si tu avais le choix entre épouser Byakuran ou te faire mordre à mort par Kyoya, que choisirais-tu ? »

Cette question suscita la parole des spectateurs qui cherchaient ce qu'ils répondraient eux à cette question. Après tout c'était deux beaux jeunes hommes. Chrome, elle, se mit à regarder son invitée pour savoir ça réponse.

« Je pense que je choisirais Byakuran, au moins j'aurai toujours un sachet de chamallows sous la main~

_ Hahi, c'est pas faux ! »

Il était vrai que la réponse de la jeune invitée n'était pas fausse mais certaines personnes auraient choisies de se faire mordre à mort pâr l'irrésistible Hibari Kyoya.

« Je vais passer à la prochaine question, Imagines-tu ta vie si Reborn serait chez toi ? L'aimerais-tu ?

_ Aah ! Avec mon Reborn d'amouuuuur ! Dit Bianchi en partant dans ses délires

_ Bianchi, c'est à notre invitée de répondre. Dit Kyoko

_ Reborn ? J'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer, mais je pense que je l'aimerais, je suis assez manipulatrice et vraiment sadique *x* ! Dit-elle

_ C'est mon Reborn ! S'exclama Bianchi »

Kyoko et Haru se mirent à essayer de calmer Bianchi qui trouvait que Darkness pensait un peu trop à SON Reborn…Chrome soupira et essaya de faire comme si tout se passait bien.

« Alors…Aimes-tu un auteur en particulier ? Demanda la gardien de la Brume

_ Maintenant pour l'auteur je recommanderais "Superbi Squalo" j'aime vraiment ses histoires ! Et j'aime beaucoup bloody-cookie aussi.

_ Hahi ! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup !

_ Heu…Passons à la suite, donne nous le titre d'une fanfiction qui t'a beaucoup plu ?

_Pioggia Dilluvio ! J'aime beaucoup cette fiction, d'ailleurs je vais la relire~

_ Oh ! Notons-la ! Dit Kyoko

_ Oui. Dit Haru en le faisant

_ C'est bientôt la fin…alors un mot pour la fin ? Demanda la jeune femme

_ Je passe un petit coucou au cactus et a sweety-sempai~ Et souhaite bon courage a Ayumi ! Ah et je m'excuse d'avoir répondu deux choses au lieu d'une à chaque question... »

La jeune invitée sortit de la scène laissant les trois présentatrices sous la caméra. Haru fit un immense sourire, sachant que c'était à son tour, et se leva.

« Hahi ! C'est le moment de vous donner le titre de fanfiction à lire !

_ Alors qu'y a-t-il en ce moment Haru-chan ? Demanda Kyoko

_ Alors la première fanfiction conseillée à lire est « _**Hibari est amnésique**_ » qui est une fanfiction vraiment prometteuse mais qui n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de lecteurs/lectrices ! Alors j'espère que vous irez la lire parce qu'elle est géniale.

_ Moi j'irais ! Dit Kyoko

_ Bien, l'émission est maintenant terminée, la prochaine fois se sera Timira ! »

Chrome et les filles saluèrent tout le monde avant que cela se termine. L'écran devint bientôt noir…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Reviews :<strong>

Destination darkness : _ Merci pour ta rewiew du précédent chapitre ! Voici ton chapitre ^^_

Tsukiba : _Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Qu'en penses-tu de ce chapitre ?_

Timira : _ Hey hey ! Tu sais que tu es la prochaine ? _

XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX : _Non, t'inquiète pas je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction ! ^^_

Reboyama : _XD tu connais même pas les noms de tes fanfictions…_

inukag9 : _ De nouveaux couples se sont installés dans ta tête ? Des couples bizarres ? _

Nakamura Tomoyo : _C'est très gentil à toi ! ^^ Bien sûr que je vais continuer cette fic !_


End file.
